


De promesas y amenazas de divorcio

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 8x24, AU, F/M, Pyramid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ziva se le ocurre una excusa más para que Ray no se marche</p>
            </blockquote>





	De promesas y amenazas de divorcio

—Pues diles que he amenazado con divorciarme de ti.  
—Saben que no estoy casado.

Aún. No es más que un estuche vacío por ahora, pero pronto dejará de estarlo. El relleno viaja en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, de hecho. No esperaba nada mejor de Ziva, pero lo he traído por si me daba la señal, por si la última nube de nuestro cielo azul desaparecía. No es así, sino que se está volviendo negra. Tendré que contentarme con que no sea amarilla.

Ziva suspira y tamborilea sobre la mesa. Parece que no ha terminado con su colección de excusas. Me encantaría agarrarme a una de ellas, usarla de escudo y caer en sus brazos de una vez y para siempre. No puedo, todavía no. Tal vez ella no lo sepa, entre otras cosas porque no me está permitido contárselo, pero hay algo que debo hacer antes de ser algo más que esa presencia intermitente pero constante en su vida. Si no, nunca podremos estar juntos y en paz.

—Pues diles que estoy embarazada y que me llevaré a nuestro hijo a Israel.

Sonrío y le doy la mano. Esa es buena, no se me había ocurrido. Podría colar de no ser porque implica demasiado papeleo. No me costaría falsificar un par de certificados médicos y probablemente a ella tampoco, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Es mejor que termine con este trabajo aunque su oferta es muy tentadora. Hasta estaría dispuesto a dejar el sol de Miami hoy mismo si no supiese que es una simple treta. Tiempo al tiempo.

—Ojalá fingir un embarazo fuera fácil.  
—¿Quién habla de fingir?

Quizá no sea una treta, después de todo. Consigo cerrar la boca, balbuceo un par de sílabas y trato de hilar algo parecido a una idea coherente.

—¿De cuánto estás?—pregunto no sé bien en qué idioma. Menos mal que Ziva me entiende.  
—Poco, muy poco—responde con tono pensativo mientras baja su mano libre al vientre—. Debimos de concebirlo en tu anterior visita, después de la cena.  
—Vaya, no imaginaba que el postre especial fuese a ser tan bueno.

A pesar de haberle dicho esas palabras con un ronroneo y haberme acercado a ella con una sonrisa por no comenzar a pegar saltos por todo el edificio mientras grito “¡Voy a ser padre!”, Ziva no las tiene todas consigo. Acepta mi besito en los labios sin muchas ganas, me mira con la cabeza ladeada y se cruza de brazos.

—Te alegras—murmura con incredulidad.  
—¿Cómo no iba a alegrarme? No te imaginas lo difícil que me está resultando quedarme sentado en lugar de cogerte en volandas y empezar a dar vueltas.

Ziva agacha la cabeza como para esconder el rostro en el pecho. Me encanta conseguir que se ruborice, esas dos manzanitas que tiene por pómulos le dan muchísima luz a su cara.

—¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?  
—Unos días. Iba a contártelo cara a cara en el hotel, pero… obviamente, no estabas.

Respiro hondo e intento no pensar en ello. Ha estado todo tan cerca de irse al garete. Ni ella ni nadie sabrán nunca el miedo que me bullía por dentro de camino a esos establos abandonados. Soy bueno, sé fingir, pero creo que me habría desmoronado si en vez de encontrarla inmovilizada hubiésemos dado con su cuerpo inerte. Nunca lo sabrá. Nunca llegaré a contarle que jamás pensé que unos gemidos ahogados pudiesen sonar así de bien.

—¿Te gustaría tenerlo?  
—No voy a abortar—me asegura con la voz y los ojos desafiantes, cargados de aplomo.

Recojo el estuche de la mesa y lo cierro de un golpe.

—Entonces supongo que esto ya no tiene sentido.

Ziva me observa atónita. La sorpresa impide que me propine la paliza que le acabo de pedir a gritos. No es lo que ella imagina, solo estoy intentando desconcertarla. Le susurro que cierre los ojos, me ladra que no y que por qué debería. Me cuesta no sonreír. Solo me mantengo serio porque la ocasión lo requiere. A pesar de mi insistencia, cuando se digna bajar los párpados, tengo mis dudas de que no esté haciendo trampas. Amago un cachete, sonrío confiado al ver que Ziva no mueve un músculo y me levanto. Dentro fase dos.

Mírala, está atenta a cada uno de mis movimientos, siguiéndome con el oído. Me retiro unos pasos, voy a la máquina de comida y saco una tableta de chocolate. No es más que una estratagema para despistarla que cumple su propósito. Intenta disimular, pero el desconcierto se lee claramente en su ceño fruncido y sus labios prietos. Soy cuidadoso, me aseguro de que todo está en orden y regreso a la mesa con el máximo sigilo.

—¡Uh!—Ziva sonríe en lugar de sobresaltarse, me ha oído llegar.  
—¿Ya está? ¿Puedo abrir ya los ojos y partirte la cara?  
—Lo primero sí. Lo segundo… seguro que a ciegas también sabrías.

Ziva asiente con vehemencia y parpadea para aclarar la visión. No tarda ni un segundo en captar la tableta y el estuche abierto y vuelto hacia mí en la mesa. Como un bebé ante dos juguetes nuevos, duda cuál escoger. Me lo pone demasiado fácil. Tomo el chocolate y se lo entrego. Reticente, Ziva enarca las cejas.

—Para el primer antojo.

Ziva ríe y sacude la cabeza. Turno para el estuche, supongo.

—Bobo. ¿Y esto?

Ella misma responde a su pregunta. Mientras hablaba, lo ha cogido de la mesa y girado para ver su contenido. Esperaba encontrarlo vacío, salta a la vista. Descubrir que dentro hay una alianza de oro provoca que ahogue un grito y casi se le caiga. Envuelvo su manita en las mías para estabilizarla, bajo de la silla y me arrodillo.

—Una promesa ya no es suficiente. Ziva, ¿quieres casarte conmigo y amenazar con divorciarte y llevarte nuestro bebé a Israel si no dejo el trabajo?

Ziva baja la vista, la pierde en el suelo y niega con la cabeza.

—No. No quiero tener que amenazarte con nada.

Suspiro y le acaricio el muslo. No puedo decir que no lo comprenda, pero no ha captado que pretendía decir justo lo contrario. Ya lo tengo pensado, lo he hablado con el director y el nuevo secretario antes de venir a despedirme de Ziva. Era un plan de futuro para cuando acabase este maldito asunto que todavía colea. Supongo que el futuro es ya, que debo aceptar ahora mismo para que Ziva también lo haga.

—La agente Barrett se marcha. Ahora que ya no está, deja un hueco en DC que se tiene que llenar de alguna manera.  
—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que…  
—Que el NCIS parece un buen sitio. Es donde has decidido echar raíces, después de todo.

Ziva expulsa todo el aire de golpe y sacude la cabeza como si estuviese aturdida y quisiese recuperar el equilibrio. Tal vez me he precipitado al dar el paso al frente en lugar de marcharme, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. En este momento ha de ser todo o nada. Hay un ser diminuto que viaja en el vientre de Ziva y necesita decisiones valientes e inmediatas.

—Recuerdas que te hablé de las reglas de Gibbs, ¿verdad? De sus normas para la vida.  
—Recuerdo incluso el número de regla al que te refieres y tengo algo que objetar: no voy a ser tu compañero de trabajo. No compartiremos casos, tú tendrás los tuyos y yo, los míos. Los dejaremos en el cajón de nuestro escritorio cada noche antes de salir, nos iremos a casa y seremos Ziva y Ray hasta que amanezca y nos toque ponernos la máscara de agente especial de nuevo.

En eso consistirá mi labor a grandes rasgos, pero hay algo más, algo que debo ocultarle. No es un plato de buen gusto, pero sí la clase de embrollos que estoy acostumbrado a deshacer, por eso he respondido “muy pronto” a la propuesta. El nuevo secretario celebra su nombramiento con un asunto turbio en esta casa: hay una filtración de alto nivel. Me ofrecen instalarme aquí, darme un cursillo acelerado y montar un equipo a mis órdenes a cambio de que trabaje por partida doble. Nadie debe saberlo, “ni siquiera la agente David”, como me ha recalcado el director Vance. No hay problema. He nadado en ríos más revueltos y siempre he sabido mantener la cabeza a flote. Esta vez tengo dos alicientes más para alcanzar la orilla.

—Si aceptase… ¿cuándo lo dejarías?

Saco el móvil y se lo muestro.

—En cuanto hiciese exactamente dos llamadas, una para renunciar y otra para decir que me quedo a tu lado.  
—Entonces, sí. Quiero casarme contigo.

Se acabó la compostura. Le coloco el anillo y sin pedir permiso la levanto en brazos de un tirón. Ziva da un grito de sorpresa y se echa a reír según giro. Me vuelve loco el sonido de su voz cuando entre carcajadas me acusa de estar “como una oveja” y pide que la deje en el suelo. Acato su orden, corrijo sus palabras, la abrazo y nos damos el primer beso como prometidos. Cuando me quedo mirándola con una sonrisa, me hace un gesto para que hable. Me encanta dosificar los silencios para provocarla y que me tire de la lengua.

—¿Qué estás tramando?  
—Poca cosa. Estaba pensando que al final no te libras de viajar a Israel, solo que irás acompañada. Tres personas, dos asientos.


End file.
